Dennis Madalone
|birthplace = |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = Stunt Coordinator, Stunt double, Stunt actor |characters = Too many to list |image2 = Dennis Madalone, Firstborn.jpg |caption2 = A makeup continuity Polaroid from the episode "Firstborn" in 1994. }} Dennis "Danger" Madalone is the stuntman and stunt coordinator who served as stunt coordinator for beginning with its third season, , and . In addition, he doubled several leading and guest actors and portrayed various supporting characters. For most of his appearances, he received no credit. Madalone also appeared in the sixth feature film as a Klingon. Madalone was interviewed on a TNG Season 5 DVD special feature, regarding Marina Sirtis doing her own stunt in the episode . Several costumes worn by Madalone throughout the run of The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, and Voyager were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including his stunt costumes from the episodes and and his "stunt Zek" costume from . A Romulan uniform worn by Madalone was also sold off and was worn by background performers Jay Marks, James R. Tweedell, and Ty Murphy. He is the son of fellow stuntman Chuck Madalone and is married to stuntwoman Linda Colucci-Madalone and is the brother-in-law of stunt performer George Colucci. Madalone attended the South Plainfield High School in New Jersey with fellow stunt performers and friends Mark Riccardi and Irving E. Lewis, and where he was remembered by his classmates as the 'class clown'. In 2002 he wrote, produced and performed the song and music video "America We Stand As One," directed by Rob Bowman which became one of the most downloaded music videos on the Internet. Also participating in the video were stunt performers Tom Morga, Patricia Tallman , Stephen Pisani, Christopher Doyle, and his wife. His most recent project was as the stunt coordinator for the television series Without a Trace (2002-2006, with Patricia Tallman, Stephen Pisani, Enrique Murciano, and Mark Riccardi). Star Trek appearances File:Fire fearing science officer.jpg|''Enterprise''-D crewman (uncredited) File:Ramos.jpg|Crewman Ramos File:Ansata terrorist 5.jpg|Ansata terrorist (uncredited) File:Zibalian henchman 1.jpg|Zibalian henchman (uncredited) File:Hedrick.jpg|Ensign Hedrick File:Kronos One officer 2.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) File:Skull faced opponent, 2368.jpg|Skull faced opponent (uncredited) File:Cardassian on Celtris III 1.jpg|Cardassian soldier (uncredited) File:DS9 resident 4 2369, Emissary.jpg|Humanoid DS9 resident (uncredited) File:Second Hunter.jpg|Hunter (uncredited) File:Norkova helmsman.jpg|''Norkova'' helmsman (uncredited) File:Ennis warrior 1.jpg|Ennis warrior (uncredited) File:Tilonian guard 1.jpg|Tilonian guard (uncredited) File:Bajoran stunt villager 2.jpg|Bajoran villager (uncredited) File:Burning man on ds9.jpg|Burning man (uncredited) File:Diverting Borg drone.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Cardassian guard, The Homecoming.jpg|Cardassian Hutet guard (uncredited) File:Holographic training Klingon 1, 2370.jpg|Holographic Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Terran Marauder.jpg|Terran marauder File:USS Voyager dual officer 1, sciences.jpg|Starfleet officer , (uncredited) File:Makull's species guard 2.jpg|Alien guard (uncredited) File:Atul.jpg|Atul File:Kazon-Nistrim 1, State of flux.jpg|Kazon guard (uncredited) File:Romulan bridge officer 3 2371.jpg|Romulan bridge officer (uncredited) File:Bajoran trooper 2.jpg|Bajoran trooper (uncredited) File:Defiant Security Officer.jpg|''Defiant'' security officer (uncredited) File:37's descendant.jpg|Human descendant (uncredited) File:Klingon monster DS9.jpg|Holographic skull fighter (uncredited) File:Bajoran Security Officer 3.jpg|Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) File:Klingon warrior 1.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Human DS9 male Defiant crewman, 2375.jpg|Starfleet officer (uncredited) File:Mokra order soldier 4.jpg|Mokra Order soldier (uncredited) File:Kazon-Pommar guard.jpg|Kazon-Pommar guard (uncredited) File:Dopterian Thief.jpg|Dopterian thief (uncredited) File:Kazon-Nistrim guard 2.jpg|Kazon-Nistrim guard (uncredited) File:Ilari guard 2.jpg|Ilari guard (uncredited) File:Ilari guard 8.jpg|Ilari prison guard (uncredited) File:TyGokor guard 2.jpg|Klingon guard (uncredited) File:Voth guard 1, Distant origin.jpg|Voth guard (uncredited) File:Morn Dennis Madalone.jpg|Morn (uncredited) File:Holographic Klingon 1, 2373.jpg|Holographic Klingon (uncredited) File:Cardassian guard 1 2346.jpg|Terok Nor guard (uncredited) File:Jem'Hadar on Athos IV 2.jpg|Jem'Hadar soldier (uncredited) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 8.jpg|Klingon hologram (uncredited) File:Madalones, Times Orphan.jpg|Bajoran man (uncredited) File:Rotarran crewman 3 2375.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) File:Provoked Klingon officer 2 2375.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) File:Tal Shiar guard 1 2375.jpg|Romulan guard (uncredited) File:Breen guard 2 2375.jpg|Breen guard (uncredited) File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 1.jpg|Cardassian guard (uncredited) File:Cardassian resistance rebel.jpg|Cardassian rebel (uncredited) File:Barge of the dead warrior 1.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Boarding Klingon 1 2377.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Dennis Madalone, Heart of Glory.jpg|Stunt double for Vaughn Armstrong (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, The Royale.jpg|Stunt double for Leo Garcia (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Qpid.jpg|Stunt double for Clive Revill (uncredited) File:Stunt double Croden.jpg|Stunt double for Cliff DeYoung (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Gambit Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Richard Lynch (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Armageddon Game.jpg|Stunt double for Larry Cedar (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, The Maquis Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Tony Plana (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Bloodlines.jpg|Stunt double for Ken Olandt (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Prophet Motive.jpg|Stunt double for Wallace Shawn (uncredited) File:Stunt double Kenny Morrison.jpg|Stunt double for Kenny Morrison (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Hippocratic Oath.jpg|Stunt double for Colm Meaney (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Our Man Bashir.jpg|Stunt double for Colm Meaney (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Future's End.jpg|Stunt double for Robert Duncan McNeill (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Fair Trade.jpg|Stunt double for Steve Kehela (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Valiant.jpg|Stunt double for Paul Popowich (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Once More Unto the Breach.jpg|Stunt double for John Colicos (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, What You Leave Behind.jpg|Stunt double for Casey Biggs (uncredited) Other appearances for TNG "Firstborn"]] * ** as Albino guard #2 (uncredited) ** as Gangmember #4 (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Colm Meaney (uncredited) ** as stunt double for B.J. Davis (uncredited) ** as Klingon Warrior #3 (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Casey Biggs ** at least two episodes as a Jem'Hadar (uncredited) ** at least one episode as a Ferengi Waiter (stunts) (uncredited) ** at least one episode as stunt double for Max Grodénchik (uncredited) Stunt coordinator credits on the set of "A Matter Of Honor".]] * ** (uncredited) (Season 2) ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** Selected stunt filmography wearing Madalone's cap "Stunts by Danger".]] * Greatest American Hero (1981-1983) * Miracle Mile (1989, with Denise Crosby, Robert DoQui, Earl Boen, Raphael Sbarge, Brian Thompson, Jenette Goldstein, and Ken Lesco) * Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (aka Cycle Sluts; 1989; with Lycia Naff, Earl Boen and Rob King) * Shocker (1989, with Patricia Tallman, John Tesh, Dendrie Taylor, and Brent Spiner) * Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake, Nicholas Worth, Aaron Lustig, Neal McDonough, B.J. Davis, and Christopher Doyle) * Guyver (1991, with Michael Berryman, Spice Williams-Crosby, Jeffrey Combs, and Tim Trella) * Mom and Dad Save the World (1992, with Teri Garr, Thalmus Rasulala, Wallace Shawn, Lynn Salvatori, and Tom Morga) * Army of Darkness (1992, with Patricia Tallman, Ian Abercrombie, Rad Milo, George Colucci, Chuck Borden, John Nowak, and Brian J. Williams) * Pulp Fiction (1994, with Scott McElroy, Ken Lesco, and Christopher Doyle) * Suicide Kings (1997, with Cliff DeYoung, Spike Silver, and Chuck Hicks) * Wishmaster (1997, with Tony Todd, Kane Hodder, Betty McGuire, and Cyndi Pass) * Jennifer is Dead (2002, with Patricia Tallman, Tom Morga, and Lynn Salvatori) * Karla (2006, with Patricia Tallman and George Colucci) * Hindsight (2007, with Richard Riehle and Gary J. Wayton) * Marlowe (2007, with Sherman Augustus, Lisa LoCicero, Michael Buchman Silver, Hubie Kerns, Stephen Pisani, Mark Riccardi, and Steve Rizzo, and directed by Rob Bowman) * Poor Things (2008) Star Trek interviews * Star Trek: Voyager - Inside the New Adventure, 1995 * "Risky Business", , pp. 28–38, 1999 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions Year Five", interviewed on External links * AmericaWeStandAsOne.com – official site * * * 2006 interview with Dennis Madalone at Seb's Web Archive de:Dennis Madalone es:Dennis Madalone fr:Dennis Madalone nl:Dennis Madalone Category:Stunt department Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers